


Your Song

by excusemymind



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Light Angst, Lost Love, M/M, radio station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: The song Scott wrote was just for Mitch to hear, even though it sounded bittersweet now.





	Your Song

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is nothing new but I had this specific line haunting me and I had to write over it. It was either gonna be too long or too short but I took the last option cause it hurts more, so yeah. Hope you like it, see you next time! xx

_So tell me why, boy_  
_Nobody can make me feel the way you do_  
_I get so shy, boy_  
_But when we get home, get down_  
_I wanna just be bad for us_

The memory felt like a lifetime ago, and for Scott it was. He could remember how his stomach felt, nervous to show off something he had worked on to the person who inspired it. He was sharing it, expressing the way he could, praying the other boy would understand the things he couldn’t say. His smile just got bigger as the song went by and Scott knew he did, Mitch read between the lines.

Although his reaction was positive, things didn’t changed over the next weeks. Scott had opened up, letting Mitch see how he felt, and yet, it wasn’t enough. They didn’t worked out whether they stood, is was both frustrating and disappointing. They followed their separates path, there was never a conversation to settle things and make decisions, they just slowly stopped having any kind of contact.

Scott still thought about him, it was more bitter than sweet, but he was in no position to change things, he didn’t know how, he didn’t know if he should. He let his life led him, wherever it was, things were better before. The familiar beat brought him back, the song was ending and he would take some requests now. He cleared his throat, hoping his voice could sound better than how he felt, he had to be cheerful and happy, gladly no one was seeing his face, he did look horrible. That was one of the biggest perks of working on a studio.

“Hi there! This is Scott, and you’re on the Superfruit Radio.” He started. “What’s your name?”

There was most certainly someone else on the other side of the line because calls didn’t make themselves, but there was no response.

“Hello?” He tried again, and was met with silence again. “Um... okay. Well, since you wanna be anonymous, what song should I play for the mystery person?”

He waited in line for a couple seconds, hoping at least the person would give him an answer. Prank calling was a pain in the ass but he would remain professional and take the best of this situation.

Scott was ready to press play on the song he had chosen, literally any one, just to end this, no one liked silence on the radio, but then he heard a sigh.

“The one about me.”

He recognized the voice instantly, a chill made its way all over his body and then it was his turn to be silent. That was the voice he loved to hear and would recognize in a concert with hundreds of people, it was the voice that broke him.

His fingers worked fast looking for a different track, any that would sound mellow and do the job. He couldn’t play the song he was asked for, it was personal, it was meant for only person to hear, and he already had. He pressed play and as the song played and his mic was cut, he quickly reached for the call, there was no signs it had ended yet.

“Mitch?” He called, hopeful.

“Hi.” 

Scott could hear the shyness on his voice, the little grin he would have, he could picture him entirely right now, and his heart sunk in a lot of feelings. What was taking over the most was how much it hurt how bad he missed him.


End file.
